Coffee, A Blow Dryer and A T-Shirt
by SilentWriter987
Summary: Kuroh comes home to loud sobs and a sad, devastated Neko.


_2nd Kuroh X Neko fic. Enjoy._

* * *

"_WAAAAAAH!_"

Kuroh Yatogami stopped dead in his tracks as he heard a loud wail come from his apartment. He blinked.

Or was it _his_ apartment?

The noise could have come from the neighboring apartment. The old woman next door was known for watching TV dramas, with the volume _extremely_ loud, with characters that cried and wailed loudly _all_ the time.

He sighed, shaking his head, as he made his way towards his apartment door. Another loud sob.

Kuroh stopped in front of the door. Now he was sure that the strange sounds were coming from his apartment. He began to panic a bit. Was his wife, Neko, getting attacked by someone or something?

Or was she just watching one of her stupid, ridiculous, cliché TV dramas. Glee, maybe?

She was probably crying about how Rachel wouldn't get back together with Finn. Yeah, he knew their names. That's how much she watched that dumb show, to the point that he knew all the characters on the damn show. And Neko was known for sobbing over such trivial things. Crying over the breakups of fictional characters. Crying whenever she dropped something that was "precious" to her. That sort of thing.

It was embarrassing, but he managed. He sighed and began to fish for his keys in his pocket.

"_WAAAAAH!_" A loud screech almost made him drop the keys. Something was wrong. Kuroh pressed his ear against the door. He clutched the grease-dotted, brown paper bag of Mexican food he bought for his and Neko's dinner tightly. Another set of loud wails were heard and what sounded like a blow dryer... _blowing. _Then more sobs were heard.

That was it. He knew Neko was sobbing. And not because of her weird TV dramas, this sounded different. He quickly shoved the keys in the keyhole and hurriedly opened the door. He set the paper bag down on the coffee table beside the couch.

He checked the living room for Neko. It was empty. Then the bathroom. Empty. Kitchen. Empty. That left one place. Their bedroom. He rushed to open their bedroom door. It was locked. He frowned. He could hear her sobs. Was she being held captive? And tortured?

The thought infuriated him, made him angry beyond belief. He furiously pounded on the door.

"Neko? Neko? What's going in there?" No response. Just more loud sobs. And the sound of feet shuffling. And the sound of drawers being opened, then slammed shut. "Neko! NEKO! _ANSWER_ ME! OPEN UP!"

The sobs suddenly stopped and the blow dryer was turned off. The door opened and Neko stood in front of him, her eyes red and puffy, her face pale. Her long pink hair was messy and she only dressed in one of his plaid shirts. He frowned.

"Are you alright, Neko?"

She nodded. Kuroh eyed the room suspiciously, then her. "I _heard_ you sobbing." She shook her head, feigning innocence, and smiled up at him, her eyes watery. "I have no idea what you're talking about."

Kuroh's eyes darkened, expression turning grim. He knew she was lying. Why would she lie to him? They _never_ lied to each other. Something was wrong, and she wasn't telling him what it was. _'"I have no idea", yeah right...'_ He was unconvinced. He tried again.

"Is there something wrong, Neko?"

"Nope." He clenched his fists. "I'm gonna ask you one more time, Neko." She stared at him with fearful eyes. "What. Is. Wrong?" He said through clenched teeth. She looked scared, but he wasn't moved. He needed to find out what was wrong. It was for her own good, her safety.

"Nothing."

"Don't lie to me, Neko." He growled. _'Stubborn woman...' _She backed away, her lower lip quivering. Tears ran down her cheeks. She sniffed. "Kurosuke doesn't believe me?" Her voice broke as she said it, and she trembled. Kuroh's hard gaze softened.

He sighed. His tone was a little less gruff when he said "You're obviously not okay, though, Neko." He wrapped his arms around the petite girl's waist and pulled her to him. He brushed his lips against her forehead. He rarely showed affection for her, she was the usually the first one to kiss and hug him ( then he would kiss her back), but today was an exception. She was obviously troubled by something... Or someone.

"I'm sorry that I scared you, that I yelled at you." He said kissing her hair. "I'm only worried about my wife... And her safety." He murmured into her silky pink hair. Tears filled the girl's eyes._ 'That was the last straw...'_She pulled him into a bear hug. He smiled. He didn't mind her death grip of a hug.

"I can't lie to you anymore!" Kuroh's eyebrows went up. Neko sniffed, letting go of the raven-haired man. She slowly walked towards a cabinet and opened it. He watched as she pulled out one of his white shirts and held it out for him to see. He raised an eyebrow as he examined the shirt.

There was huge stain on the chest. He shook his head as realization hit him. Was this the reason why she was crying? A stained shirt? He sighed. "Is that it, Neko?"

The poor girl burst into tears in response. "Hey, hey, don't cry." He gently took her hand and led her to their bed. they both sat down. "Now... _Why_ are you crying?"

"Y-your shirt." She whimpered. "What about my shirt?" She frowned. "Are you blind?!" She sniffed. "It has a stain!" Kuroh stared at her, eyebrow still raised. "So?"

"So... So?! What do you mean, 'so'?"

"So...?"

"So I ruined your shirt! It's ruined! _Ruined_!" She shouted, tears running down her face. She looked pained. Kuroh sighed. All this stress and tears over a shirt? He took her hand.

"Hey, hey, don't cry." He wiped her tears away with his other hand. "Just tell me what happened. How mu shirt got the stain." Neko sniffed. "Well, you see, I was making coffee for you, a-and when I was finished making it, I-I-I went into our room to iron your favorite shirt so you can wear it when you got home. And..." He voice trailed off.

"And?"

"After ironing your shirt, I left it on our bed and then went to get the cup of coffee I made for you to set it on our bedside table. And t-then," She clenched her fists "I tripped on my brush and I spilled the coffee on your shirt and on our bed." She gestured to their bed. "Okay..." Kuroh nodded. So she _accidentally_ stained the bed and his shirt.

They could always get the bedsheets washed, and as for the shirt... Well, he can always get a new one. He shook his head. He still didn't get what all the fuss was about.

"Why was your brush on the floor?"

"I dropped it before I made your coffee. And I guess... I guess I forgot to pick it up." "Alright." Kuroh nodded. Neko sniffed. "After I spilled the coffee on your shirt, I used the blow dryer to dry it but it made it worse! Then I bleached it and scrubbed it to remove the stain but it made it_ bigger_!" She whimpered.

"Then I blow-dried it _again, _and the stain turned all rough and crusty. And now your shirt is ruined and you can't relax anymore. You had a terrible, unpleasant welcome home! And now you hate me!" She burst into tears again, shaking. "Aw, don't cry."

He gently pulled her into his arms and onto his lap. "Hey, hey..." He said softly, wiping away her tears with a gentle hand. "I don't hate you." He chuckled. She sniffed, looking up at him with swollen, puffy eyes. "What's so funny?"

"I don't need a cup of coffee or an ironed shirt to make me relax. I don't need those to have a nice welcome home. Just you being here, the knowledge of you waiting for me here, when I get home is enough of a 'nice welcome home' for me." She smiled. "Really?"

"Really?"

"So you don't hate me, then?"

"Of course not... How can I hate my _wife_?" He wrapped his arms around her waist and bent down to nuzzle his nose in her neck. "I don't hate you... Not at all..."

* * *

"_AAAAAH!_"

Satsu Yashiro clenched her teeth as she heard that sound for the hundredth time today. The couple next door were doing_ it_, she knew. More loud moans were heard and the sound of bed being banged against a wall. She shook her head as she said "We should move out of this shitty place..."

Another loud moan was heard. The old woman looked disgusted. "And soon." She grumbled. Her grandson, Isana, grinned. He knew the couple next door, they were his friends. Kuroh and Neko Yatogami.

"What do you think they're doing, obaa-chan?"

"They're doing the_ inappropriate_."

"Obaa-chan, they're married, it's legal and I -" He cut himself off as he realized what his grandmother had said. "Wait... How do you know they're fu-" He stopped himself at the glare of his grandmother. "...Making love?"

"I wasn't born yesterday, you fool." She hissed. "I may be old, but I know what's going on with you young adults." Isana nodded. "I thought you were a clueless grandmother."

Satsu glared at him. Isana blushed and smiled sheepishly. "Anyway, you should expect that they're doing..._ It_. And all the time. Relax... After all, they rare young and in love."

The old woman looked incredulous. "What?" Isana said defensively. "They _are_ in love!"

"That's not what I'm doubting, you bonehead!" She hissed. "I swear I'm gonna die of a heart attack because of you some day..." She shook her head. "I'm doubting that you're fine with these... _strange_ noises." Isana shrugged. "i'm fine. I watch hen-" Satsu glared at him. "I mean, I'm fine with the sounds as long as they aren't _really_ loud."

A loud scream followed. Isana's eyes widened and he blushed. "Okay. You win." Satsu shook her head. "Idiot." She murmured. Isana blushed as a series of loud moans were heard.

"Maybe we _should_ move out."

* * *

_My failed attempt at humor. I'm so embarrassed right now. I apologize. Sorry if I'm not updating my stories. You guys know why. Anyway, thanks for reading, and don't forget to leave a review. _


End file.
